Just A Prank
by HideTheDecay
Summary: The best way to destroy an enemy is to make him a friend.


I couldn't stop the cry from my throat as he entered me and stretched me painfully. I was surprised when he didn't stop and let me adjust. Whimpering, I reached up, wrapping my arms around him, silently asking him to still himself. To my relief, he seemed to have received the message. I looked up to him, staring into his eyes, my heart racing as I took in every curve of his beautiful face. Just watching him seemed to help numb my hurt. I slid a hand up to run it through his hair.

"I love you." I whispered, finally admitting the feeling that had been growing in my chest ever since this had all started. It seemed like the right moment. He was claiming my virginity, after all.

He blinked…and then a slow smirk crossed his face. Confused, I tilted my head and that's when he slapped me. I could only gasp as the sting settled on my cheek. He hadn't held back at all. I slowly turned my head to gawk at him. He smacked me again-harder even. I cried out and tried to push him off of me unsuccessfully.

"What are you doing, James?" I demanded, hurt and bewildered.

"You're such a pathetic loser." he replied smoothly, grabbing my chin in a vice and forcing my eyes on his.

"W-what?"

"You heard me-you're so pitiful. It's disgusting." he spit, a malicious grin I hadn't seen in months splitting his face.

I felt tears sting my eyes, "Why are you doing this? I thought you-…."

"You thought what? That I _loved_ you?" he mocked cruelly, "You should've known better than to trust _me_. I hate your fucking guts."

I gaped soundlessly. I couldn't breathe. My chest felt so constricted, I could only stare at him incredulously.

"You were right from the beginning, Snivellus." he cooed, leaning down and breathing into my ear, "This…all of this…was just a prank."

I choked on a sob, recalling the months that he had spent courting me in secret. Slowly earning my trust. Shaping my hatred into another, just as passionate, emotion. I pushed on him lightly, just enough that he pulled back to look into my eyes. I shook my head desperately.

"Y-you're lying." I sputtered, my gaze flickering between his, "You couldn't have faked all of this. All the nights we spent together. All the things you said to me. You-me-…"

He cut off my voice with a forceful thrust. I screamed, my back curling in agony as I felt myself split into two. Somehow it still came as a shock when I heard his amused laugh. Before I could even get a chance to collect myself, he withdrew and repeated the motion. I could only cry and clutch at him as he used my body for his twisted pleasure. The physical pain didn't compare to the anguish my shattered heart was feeling.

"So gullible." I heard him murmur after a moan, "You're the most repulsive, hideous bastard I've ever seen. Why would I _ever_ fall for you?"

"Stop." I sobbed, unable to cope with his abrupt change in demeanor.

"Oh, but you _love me_, don't you Snivellus?" he cackled, "Did I break that little black heart of yours?"

I cried harder.

He grew fast in his movements, pumping in and out of me with no concern for my pain as he slowly neared his edge. My own erection, which had been completely rigid at the start of this, was totally flaccid. After what seemed like forever, I felt him tense atop me and experienced a sharp sting as his warmth filled me. I laid there motionlessly, my eyes shut as I wept. There was a long silence. I felt his eyes on me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I only whimpered as he pulled out from me and pushed himself off of me.

"Oh, _Sev_, grow up, will you? Sometimes relationships just don't work out. That's no reason to act like a little girl." he spoke in a patronizing voice as he dressed himself, "I mean…sure. You'll never find anyone else…but are you really that surprised? You're revolting."

"Stop, please. Just stop mocking me," I begged, bringing my palms up to cover my eyes and digging my nails into my skin.

He snickered, "I'm just helping you out. If I don't…then you might start getting silly ideas about your worth."

"_STOP_!" I screeched, dropping my hand down and staring at him with tormented eyes, "_What do you want from me?_"

He met my gaze and seemed to ponder this a moment, "Nothing actually. I think I took everything."

And then he turned around and left.


End file.
